1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Background Art
In the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, there is a step of implanting ions through a mask member into or forming wiring onto a predetermined region of a semiconductor substrate. For this step, a film to become the mask member or wiring is formed on the semiconductor substrate. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-128191, for example, a film made of polycrystal Si to become a mask member for ion implantation is formed, and the mask member is produced by utilizing photolithography and reactive ion etching (RIE) or the like.